Stolzes Herz
by Shahrukh
Summary: Squall will allein gegen Artemisia kämpfen, doch Rinoa stellt sich ihm in den Weg..
1. Typisch Squall

"Nein, du verstehst das einfach nicht. Das muss ich tun", sagte Squall und polierte seine Gun Blade. Rinoa tippte mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden und wollte somit ihre Ungeduld zum Ausdruck bringen. Manchmal brachte er sie echt zur Weißglut. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal vernünftig sein? Er hatte Freunde, die helfen konnten, doch er lehnte jegliche Hilfe von ihnen ab. Und wieso? Weil er zu stur war. Keiner konnte ihn so recht verstehen, selbst Rinoa nicht.

"Ich will dir aber helfen. Selphie, Xell, Irvine und Quistis auch. Wieso lässt du das nicht zu?", wollte sie wissen. Squall hob seinen Blick und musterte sie mit ausdruckslosem Blick. "Ich muss das alleine hinter mich bringen, wieso verstehst du das denn nicht, Rinoa?" Doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie liebte ihn. Ob er das wusste? Sie glaubte es einerseits schon, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Man wusste nie genau, was in seinem Dickschädel vor sich ging. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das selber nicht einmal.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verzog den Mund missbilligend. "Ach ja? Und warum? Nenn mir einen plausiblen Grund dafür.", meinte sie und tippte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine breite und muskulöse Brust. "Los, sags schon!" Squall zog eine Augenbraue hinauf und ließ die Gun Blade langsam sinken. Sie nahm sich ihm gegenüber sehr viel heraus, aber er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Jedoch mischte sie sich überall ein, besonders in seine Angelegenheiten, die sie eigentlich nichts angingen. "Weil es meine Angelegenheit ist und weil du nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hast, genau so wenig, wie die anderen.", erwiderte er grimmig.

Sie tippte wieder mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf. "Mein Lieber, das hindert uns nicht daran, mit dir zu kommen und dir zu helfen. Oder denkst du, du kannst es mit einer ganzen Armee voller Scharfschützen und Panzern aufnehmen? Du magst zwar sehr stark sein, aber das schaffst nicht mal du!", sagte sie und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig weiter nach oben, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Er zog die Mundwinkel nach unten, griff ihre Hand und schob sie von sich weg. "Wenn du denkst, du machst mir Vorschriften, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten. Ich lasse mir von niemandem etwas vorschreiben, schon gar nicht von einer Frau. Und soviel ich weiß, bist du eine. Ich stehe nicht mehr unter deinem Vertrag! Also lass mich in Ruhe und steck deine Nase nicht in andere Angelegenheiten, kapiert!", schnauzte er sie an und steckte seine Gun Blade zurück in die Scheide. Das hatte gesessen und Rinoas Augen funkelten traurig, jedoch bewahrte sie ihren Stolz und drehte sich weg. "Squall Leonhard, ich hasse dich!", zischte sie sauer und lief aus seinem Quartier, hinaus in den Gang, wo sie Quistis fast über den Haufen rannte. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und lief dann weiter. Sich wundernd runzelte Quistis die Stirn und klopfte dann an die Tür von Squalls Quartier. "Was ist denn noch!", knurrte dieser und riss die Tür auf, in der Annahme, es wäre Rinoa. Doch sah er stattdessen die Ausbilderin Quistis Trepe vor sich stehen.

"Wieso maulst du mich so an, Squall?", fragte diese und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, um ihn mit eine stechenden Blick anzuschauen. "Und wieso ist Rinoa gerade weinend gegen mich geprallt und dann weitergestürmt? Was hast du ihr an den Kopf geknallt?" Squall knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich habe ihr lediglich geraten, sich nicht in Sachen einzumischen, die sie nichts angehen, das ist alles. Wenn sie das trifft, ist das ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, oder? Dafür kann ich nichts. Sie ist halt einfach zu weinerlich." Nun schnaubte Quistis verächtlich und beugte sich zu ihm vor. "Du checkst auch rein gar nichts, oder? Sie will dir nur helfen, so wie wir alle das wollen. Doch dich interessiert es gar nicht. Wir sind dir egal. Freunde halten immer zusammen und helfen sich gegenseitig! Adios, oh du großer Held!", mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte den Gang entlang. Fassungslos ließ er die Arme sinken und starrte ihr hinterher.

Doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ach.. übrigens.. du bist blind. Denn Rinoa liebt dich.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld. Was? Sie liebt mich? Nein.. unmöglich. Mich kann niemand lieben. Kein Mensch der Welt kann das, ich bin dazu viel zu unbeliebt. Keiner will etwas von mir wissen. So war es immer.. und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Quistis muss sich irren. Diese und andere Gedanken fegten durch seinem Kopf, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang begab.

Rinoa stand am Tor und hockte sich gerade hin, als er die Treppen herunterstieg. Leise verharrte er auf der vorletzten Stufe und sah sie einfach nur an. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie hatte dem Tor den Rücken gekehrt. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Wieso warte ich auf ihn? Er behandelt mich jedesmal wie Dreck. Jedoch liebe ich ihn.. sogar sehr.. Warum sieht er das denn nicht, dachte sie und seufzte leise. "Dummkopf..", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Augen. Squall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, ob das ihm galt. Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, oder sie anzuschauen. Sie riss die Augen auf, erhob sich und lief ihm hinterher. "Warte auf mich! Ich werde mit dir mitkommen!", rief sie und kam bei ihm an. "Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun. Geh zurück in den Garden, verdammt noch mal. Ich komme allein zurecht. Das kam ich mein Leben lang.", sagte er und würdigte sie keines Blickes. "Jetzt musst du nicht mehr allein sein, du hast doch mich.. uns. Wir alle sind für dich da.", widersprach sie und stellte sich in seinen Weg, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und er gab sich dafür die Schuld. Allerdings sah sie ihm das nicht an, da er gleichgültig blickte. 


	2. Dickköpfe

Ihre Miene zeigte Entschlossenheit und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Squall, ich werde mit dir gehen, obs dir nun in den Kram passt, oder nicht! Basta.", sagte sie und verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen. Seine Hand hob sich und er fasste sich an die Stirn. Da war sie wieder, die typische Squall-Geste. Ihre Geduld war langsam am Ende. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verdammt stur sein? Es war ihr einfach unbegreiflich. Das konnte es einfach nicht geben! "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du nicht mehr weiterlaufen kannst. Dann musst du zurückbleiben und selber zusehen, wie du klar kommst. Kapiert?", fragte er und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Aye!", rief sie und salutierte grinsend vor ihm. Wieder einmal fragte Squall sich, wie Rinoa es immer und immer wieder schaffte, ihn klein zu bekommen. Er wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er es niemals erfahren. Was eigentlich auch egal war, denn alleine kam man besser durch das Leben. Niemand konnte ihm eine Hürde sein. Seufzend ging er an ihr vorbei und schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Frauen halt.. dachte er und hörte, wie Rinoa ihm mit einigen Abstand folgte.

Sie besah sich seinen breiten Rücken, seine schmale Taille und seinen äußerst knackigen Hintern. An ihm gab es nichts zu meckern, er war einfach perfekt. Mal ganz abgesehen von seinem meist mürrischen Charakter. Doch darüber konnte sie leicht hinwegsehen. Immerhin bekam sie ihn immer wieder weich, dass schaffte weiß Gott nicht jeder! Und sie war stolz auf diese Eigenart von ihr. Doch wollte sie ihn auch nicht irgendwie beinflussen, nein. Nur ein wenig ändern, dass konnte nicht schaden. Der finale Kampf mit Artemisia stand noch bevor und er wollte wahrscheinlich ganz allein zu ihr spazieren und sie plätten. Allerdings würde er das nicht schaffen. Niemals allein, dass schaffte nicht mal er. Unmöglich! Ihre Augen funkelten leicht und sie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, weil sie ihre Gedanken irgendwie komisch fand. Sie gingen nun schon eine ganze Weile durch Timber. Was will er nur hier? fragte sie sich immer wieder, folgte ihm aber schweigend. Squall seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass sie hierbleiben würde, weil er nun schon mehr als eine Stunde hier herum lief. Aber anscheindend wurde sie nicht müde. Rinoa lief an ihm vorbei und hüpfte kurz, um dann stehen zu bleiben. "Squall?", fragte sie, ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. "Hmm..?", kam es nach einer Weile von ihm. "Wieso rennst du hier herum? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich hier bleibe und dich allein gehen lasse.. oder?", meinte sie und grinste schadenfroh, was er aber nicht sah, denn er war hinter ihr stehen geblieben. "Was meinst du?" Rinoa sah über ihre Schulter. "Ich werde nicht müde. Du hoffst, ich entschließe mich, hierzubleiben. Aber da täuschst du dich sehr. Ich werde dir folgen, egal wohin und wie weit es ist.", erklärte sie ernst und der Wind pfiff geräuschvoll durch ihre Haare. Seine Augen zeigten eine Millisekunde lang Erstaunen, dann wurden sie wieder ausdruckslos. "Woher..?", fragte er. Sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer wunderschönen Lächeln und strich sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie antwortete: "Ich kenne dich mittlerweile schon ein wenig, Squall. Aber.. schlag es dir aus dem Kopf, du wirst mich nicht los, egal, was du tust."

Er zuckte die Schultern, bewunderte sie innerlich jedoch und schritt dann langsam weiter. Rinoa ging neben ihm her und kreuzte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. Wie konnte sie das wissen? fragte er sich und runzelte die Stirn. Rinoa war unheimlich. Doch auch eine Schönheit. Irgendwie war er verflixt schüchtern. "Verdammt!", murmelte er unbewusst. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihm los? Squall bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick und wurde sich bewusst, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hatte. Er richtete sich noch gerader auf und blickte zum Himmel herauf. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Typisch Squall. Doch wusste sie, dass er sehr schüchtern war, auch, wenn er es niemals offen zugeben würde. Man sah es ihm an der Nasenspitze an. "Squall.. ich habe Durst.", meinte sie leise und mied es, ihn anzuschauen. Ein Stöhnen war zu hören. "Ich wusste es..", meinte er. "Sorry.", sagte sie. "Schon gut, warte.", erwiderte und kramte eine kleine Flasche Wasser aus seiner Tasche, die er ihr dann reichte. "Danke", lächelte sie, schraubte den Deckel auf und nahm mit geschlossenen Augen einen tiefen Schluck. Verträumt beobachtete Squall sie und sah, wie sie schluckte. Ein Tropfen rann an ihrer Kehle entlang. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihn mit seinem behandschuten Finger weg. Erstaunt senkte sie die Flasche, öffnete die die dunklen Augen und sah ihn verwundert an. Sein Blick war wieder normal und er hatte die Hand gesenkt. "War was?", fragte sie irritiert. "Nein.", antwortete er unschuldig und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Rinoa stand verdattert da und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. 


	3. Erster Feind I

Ein lautes Tosen war zu hören und Rinoa hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Was war das? Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Squalls Richtung und lauschte angestrengt. Es hörte sich wie ein Tornadozauber an, fand sie. Doch sicher war sie sich da nicht. Auch Squall hatte den Kopf gehoben und lauschte. Eindeutig Tornadozauber, befand er und griff reflexartig nach seiner Gun Blade. "Rinoa?", fragte er. "Ja?", rief sie zu ihm hinüber und kam angelaufen. "Das ist ein Tornadozauber. Hast du deine HP-Kopplung immer noch auf Tornado gekoppelt?" "Ja, das habe ich.", erwiderte sie nickend. "Dann ist okay. Ich habe momentan Ultima gekoppelt. Aber ich habe auch mehr HP als du zur Verfügung", sagte er und chckte das kurz "..ja, ich habe 7.555 HP und du hast.. 6.978" Sie nickte. "Genau. Ich habe Shiva, Siren und Carbuncle gekoppelt und du?", fragte sie. "Ifrit, Bahamut, Eden und Leviathan." "Super, dann kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schiefgehen, oder?", hakte sie eifrig nach. "Sollte es nicht. Meine Zauber haben fast alle 100.", meinte er. "Mir fehlt noch Vigra, hast du vielleicht zwei oder drei für mich? Tripel und Doppel habe ich." Squall werkelte an seinem Gürtel herum und überreichte ihr dann 50 Vigra. "Hier, genau die Hälfte, damit auch nix schief geht. Sonst noch was?", erkundigte er sich und sah kurz zum wolkenbehangenen Himmel hinauf. "Lass mich kurz nachschauen..", murmelte sie und checkte ihren Status. "Lass dir Zeit genug, um alles zu prüfen", bat Squall. Ein Nicken ihrerseits und das Klappern von Items waren alles. Nach einer Weile sah sie auf. " Alles perfekt, würde ich sagen. Genug Gegenmittel gegen verschiedenen Status haben wir ebenfalls noch. Wir können uns ins Vergnügen stürzen, wenn du willst, Squall.", lächelte sie und streckte sich kurz, aber ausgiebig. Squall nickte stumm und ging dann auf den Tornadozauber zu. Sand wirbelte um die beiden Menschen, die sich einen Weg durch diesen Sturm bahnten. Squall und Rinoa waren auf den Weg ins Zentrum dieses Wirbelwindes. Keiner der beiden wusste, was sie dort erwarten würde. Artemisia? Oder doch nur eines von den vielen Monstern der Wüste bei Esthar? Sie waren in der Nähe von Laguna Loire, Squalls Vater, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter, denn Laguna und er hatten kein wirklich inniges Verhältnis zueinander. Rinoa blinzelte gegen den Wind und den Sand, dann blieb sie stehen, fasste Squall am Ärmel und deutete in den reißenden Wirbelsturm. "Sieh.. dort!", rief sie gegen das ohrenbetäubende Pfeifen in ihren Ohren an. Squall las ihr mehr von den Lippen ab, als das er sie hören konnte und sah dem Deut ihres Zeigefingers hinterher. Im Zentrum des Tornados waren Schemen zu erkennen. Was mochte das wohl sein? Eines der Wüstenmonster? Soldaten? Oder gar Artemisia? Keiner der beiden wusste es zu sagen. Doch es war ihnen auch egal. Hauptsache, sie konnten diese Sache schnell hinter sich bringen. "Gehen wir. Bist du bereit, Rinoa?", schrie er gegen den Sturm an und erhielt ein Nicken auf seine Frage. Zusammen liefen sie die kurze Strecke bis zum Ziel.

Als sie ankamen, griff Rinoa sich automatisch an die Kette, an dem der Ring von Squall hing. Der Ring mit Griever, dem stolzen und starken Löwen. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie ihre Shooting Star herausholte und rüstete. Nicht einen Schritt würde sie von Squall weichen, das nahm sie sich fest vor. Und wenn es das letzte sein würde, was sie in ihrem jungen Leben tat! Squall zog seine Löwenherz und schwang sie zum Aufwärmen ein paar mal leicht hin und her. Nun war es soweit. Sie traten die letzten Schritte in das Zentrum des Windzaubers und hielten sich beide einen Arm über die Augen, um die harten Sandkörner nicht in die Augen zu bekommen. Sie hörten beide nur den Wind in ihren Ohren heulen, sahen aber nichts. Ein Fauchen war zu vernehmen und Squall drehte sich in alle Richtungen, um die Quelle des Geräusches ausmachen zu können. Was war das gewesen? Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, was ihm einen Hinweis auf den Körper des Feindes geben konnte. Wieder ertönte ein Fauchen, diesesmal sehr viel lauter, als das vorherige. Rinoa ließ ihren Arm sinken, als sie sich umdrehte, in die Richtung, aus der das bestialische Fauchen kam. Ihr Körper versteifte sich plötzlich, sie wurde weiß wie eine Kalkwand und ihr Mund klappte entsetzt auf. Das war nicht möglich.. das konnte einfach nicht sein! Ihre Augen weiteten sich und spiegelten das Bild des Feindes wider. "Squall..!", flüsterte sie erstickt und sah ES auf sich zukommen. "Squall..! Squall..!" Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von IHM! Ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen und sie öffnete den Mund wieder. Squall starrte immer noch in die andere Richtung, stand mit seinem Rücken zu Rinoa und hörte sie wegen des Tornados nicht. Ein gellender Schrei durchbrach das ohrenbetäubende Heulen des Windes und er wirbelte herum, als er seinen Namen hörte. "SQUALL!" Rinoa! Er packte seine Löwenherz fester und stürmte auf seinen Gegner zu, der Rinoa mit seiner Pranke umfasst hatte.

Doch als er näher kam, riss er seine blauen Augen entsetzt auf. Das war nie und nimmer möglich! Der Feind.. die Bestie..! Es war... 


	4. Erster Feind II

Chapter 4 - Erster Feind Teil II

Es war unglaublich, doch was Squall da sah, war einfach.. er war schlicht und ergreifend fassungslos. Vor ihm stand Griever und hielt Rinoa in seinen Klauen. Diese wand sich und japste nach Luft. "Lass sie sofort frei!", rief er laut. Griever funkelte ihn aus dunklen Augen feurig an und schleuderte das Mädchen dann in Richtung Boden. Squall reagierte schnell und warf sich in ihre Richtung, um ihren Sturz abzumildern. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landeten beide auf dem Boden, allerdings hatte Rinoa eindeutig die bessere Lage von ihnen, denn Squall lag unter ihr und stöhnte. "Squall!", rief sie erschrocken und benommen, stand dann auf und half ihm besorgt auf. "Geht schon wieder.. nur ein kleiner Kratzer..", meinte er und rappelte sich richtig auf, um dann seine Löwenherz wieder an sich zu nehmen. Rinoa zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihn schnell, um festzustellen, dass er nur sehr staubig war, sonst aber unverletzt. Sie rüstete erneut ihre Shooting Star und ging in Kampfposition. Griever war riesig, nicht auszuhalten. Und nur sie beide gegen dieses Riesenvieh. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie es schaffen würden und nickte Squall zu, um zu signalisieren, dass sie bereit zum Kampf war. Er griff die Löwenherz fester und lief neben sie, ebenfalls kampfbereit. "Squall, Rinoa!", erklangen Stimmen hinter ihnen. Selphie, Xell, Irvine und Quistis kamen angelaufen, zückten während dessen die Waffen und bremsten neben den beiden einsamen Kämpfern hart ab. "Was macht ihr denn hier, verdammt!", rief Squall wütend und blickte zu jedem einzelnen. Quistis strich sich eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares zurück und grinste leicht. "Euch helfen, wonach siehts denn bitte sonst aus?", erwiderte sie dann und ließ ihre Königinnenwache in der Luft knallen. Selphie kicherte und wirbelte mit ihrer Traum oder Illusion herum. Irvine legte seine Exetor über die Schulter und grinste sein typisches Playboygrinsen. Xells Fäuste flogen durch die Luft und er sprang wild durch die Gegend. "Ich hab extra meine Ehrgeiz angezogen!", rief er. "Außerdem haben wir auch noch Guardian Forces!", fügte Irvine hinzu. "Ich habe Doomtrain, Alexander und Kaktooooor!", rief Selphie. "Pandemona und Tomberry.", meinte Quistis. "Quezacotl.", sagte Irvine. "Cerberus", rief Xell. "Ich habe Diabolos, Squall.", schloß Quistis den Kreis. Squall stöhnte innerlich, war aber doch froh, alle G.F. zusammen zu haben. "Na dann.. los!", rief er ihnen zu. Griever hatte belustigt zugeschaut und auch beide Ohren offen gehabt. Soso.. sie hatten also alle zusammen die komplette Palette an G.F. Interessant. Doch auch damit würden sie nicht gegen ihn ankommen. Sie waren ihm unterlegen. Ganz eindeutig.

Selphie machte einen Sprung nach vorn und grinste. "Anaaalyseee!", rief sie und scannte den Gegener fix. "Woooow, er hat gaaanzeee 125.000 HP, Leuteee!" Squall dachte nach. Er glaubte mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass die G.F. etwas gegen Griever ausrichten konnten. Nein, sie mussten sich auf die Limits und den Zauber verlassen. "Greift auf eure Zauber zurück!", gab er bekannt und nickte dann Rinoa zu. "Du und ich wenden am besten unsere Limits an. Xell?", rief er erneut. "Jo, Squall?", gab dieser zurück. "Du auch. Setz so oft wie möglich Limit ein, besonders Final Heaven, okay?" Xell fuchtelte wieder mit seinen Fäusten in der Luft herum. "Gerafft!", lachte er und konzentrierte sich nun auf den Feind. Seine HP lagen bei 7.000, würde wohl sehr nützlich sein. Quistis dachte nach. Sie hatte 7.500 HP und ihre komplette Limitliste war voll. Also konnte nichts passieren, was nach hinten losging. Auch Selphie hatte knapp 6.344 HP. Irvine hatte genau 6.999 HP und seine Munition war komplett auf 100. "Protes!", rief Rinoa und ein Teil der Gruppe bekam einen Schutz. "Tripel?", hakte Irvine nach. Rinoa nickte, denn sie hatte vorsichtshalber ihr Auto-Tripel eingeschaltet. Konnte nicht schaden, wenn man diesen hatte. "Aura", sprach Quistis und ließ diesen auf Squall niedergehen, weil er mit seiner Limitattacke "Herzensbrecher" viel Schaden anrichten konnte. "Protes!", rief auch Xell und schützte Rinoa, Selphie und Quistis. Nun griff Griever mit seinen Stahlklauen an und zog Xell knappe 2.000 HP ab. "Vigra!", sprach Irvine und heilte seinen Kumpel wieder. "Danke", grinste dieser. Squall sprach Hast auf Rinoa und machte sich für seine nächste Auswahl bereit. Rinoa sprach einen Tripel-Hast auf Selphie, Xell und Quistis aus, die alle schon wieder einsatzbereit waren. "Aura", zauberte Quistis und belegte Xell mit diesem Spruch. "Ultimaaaaa! Jetzt gehts ruuund, Grieeeever!", lachte Selphie und ließ diesen mächtigen Zauber auf ihren Gegener niedersausen. Griever verlor 3.000 HP und erschuf einige Helfer, die jeweils etwa 10.000 HP hatten. "Ignoriert die kleinen Fische und konzentriert euch auf Griever!", sagte Rinoa, bevor sie Aura auf sich sprach. Squall konzentrierte sich, sammelte seine Kräfte und führte seinen Herzensbrecher aus, der Griever den enormen Schaden von 10.000 HP zufügte. Rinoa beobachtete ihn fasziniert und lächelte unbewusst. "Hast!", sprach nun Irvine auf sich selbst und fuchtelte ein wenig mit seine Exetor herum. Xell setzte seinen Final Heaven ein und zog seinem Gegner so einige HP ab. Quistis belegte sich mit Aura und Griever wetzte seine scharfen Krallen an Rinoa. Diese wurde zu Boden geschleudert und rührte sich zunächst nicht. "Rinoaaa? Alleees okaay?", fragte Selphie und sprach Vitra auf ihre Freundin, die sich langsam wieder aufrappelte. Dann setzte sie die Limitattacke "Unsichtbarer Mond" ein, worauf hin die Gruppe für einige Runden unsichtbar sein würden. So konnte Griever ihnen keine HP abziehen. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich. Quistis setzte ihre Limitattacke "Strahlenbombe" ein. Griever wurde mächtig durchgeschüttelt und versuchte, die Gruppe anzugreifen. Jedoch scheiterte das. Squall rief Eden auf und ließ Selphie und Quistis jeweils Tripel-Ultima sprechen, ehe Eden erschien und Griever über 20.000 HP abzog. "Final Heaven!", brüllte Xell und stürmte auf Griever los, um ihm einen mächtigen HP-Schlag zu verpassen. Langsam brach dieser in sich zusammen und keuchte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, er verlor gegen ein paar armselige SEEDs! Rinoa benutzte "Angel Flügel" und traf Griever günstig. Selphie versuchte sich wieder an Ultima und Quistis, Xell und Irvine folgten ihrem Beispiel. So ging ein Ultima-Ruf-Feuer los und Griever zuckte unkontrolliert. Dann setzte Squall eine Attacke ein, die noch nie jemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Er rannte bis zu Griever, sprang auf dessen Rücken, hielt seine Löwenherz mit einer Hand in die Höhe, schloss seine Augen und sprach einen Ultimazauber auf seine Gun Blade. "Nimm dies!", rief er und ließ die mächtige Klinge auf Griever niedersausen. "AAAAARGHHHHH!", brüllte dieser und bäumte sich auf. Rinoa, Xell, Irvine, Quistis und Selphie bekamen den Mund nicht mehr zu und starrten ihn an. Griever stürzte zu Boden und Squall landete auf seinen Beinen, in einer leichten Hocke auf dem Boden. Sein Gegener löste sich auf und er wischte sich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung über die Stirn. Es war egschafft. Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe und Squall hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "W-w-was war das?", fragte Rinoa als erste. "Eine von mir selbst entwickelte Attacke.", erwiderte er. "Hat sie einen Namen?", hakte Xell eifrig nach. "Ultima Heartbreaker", nickte Squall und steckte seine Löwenherz in die Scheide zurück. 


End file.
